LOVERS
by ZairaLeeWay
Summary: Marinette es una nueva alumna, un talento recién llegado. Gabriel es un maestro cínico y totalmente estricto. Al ver el talento de la recien llegada comienza a sentir celos y la humilla de diferentes maneras. Pero con el tiempo Gabriel comienza a sentir otro tipo de sentimientos por la chica. GABRIEL TIENE 32 Y MARINETTE 22 NO PEDOFILIA.


**_ME HE VUELTO UNA ESCRITORA COMPULSIVA Y LLENA DE IDEAS, PUTA MADRE._**

 ** _SE QUE HE DEJADO ALGUNOS FICS AUSENTES Y SE QUE QUIEREN QUE ACTUALICE, PERO NO MAMEN A VECES NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESOS Y NO ME DAN GANAS DE ESTAR PARTIÉNDOME LA CABEZA :C_**

 ** _PROMETO ACTUALIZAR... SOLO TENGAN PACIENCIA MIS AMADOS AKUMAS_**

* * *

Una tremenda lluvia azotaba París, una chica de cabello azabache corría frenéticamente con un maletín en su cabeza, al parecer trataba de cubrirse del aguacero que se estaba provocando en la ciudad. Ahora llegaría tarde a su primer día oficial en la universidad.

\- Primer día y me suceden estas cosas, genial - Se quejo la azabache refugiándose en el techo de un restaurante

Desde que la chica se mudó a París sus días no habían sido tan afortunados que digamos, últimamente se perdía por la ciudad y terminaba pidiendo indicaciones a la gente que vivía alrededor. A pesar de que su francés era bueno, no tenia idea de como llegar a su destino.

La sociedad Parisina era sofisticada, refinada y bastante alocada. La mayoría del tiempo hacían fiestas gigantes y viajaban en limusinas. Marinette era una chica de doble nacionalidad, su madre era una mujer nacida en Shanghái y su padre era un hombre nacido en la ciudad de Toulouse. Así que ella por inercia era China-Francesa.

Los padres de Marinette eran famosos por su pastelería en el centro de la ciudad, se decía que era el mejor pan francés de todo Europa. La gente decía que las manos de ambos pasteleros estaban formadas por los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo. Y Marinette no se podía quejar siempre despertaba con un delicioso aroma a bizcocho recién horneado.

Cuando la azabache se dio cuenta había llegado por fin a la universidad, estaba totalmente empapada y el agua le chorreaba por los mechones de cabello. Miro el reloj que tenía en su mano izquierda y noto que llevaba media hora de retraso. Y su aspecto era un total desastre.

Se apresuró a buscar un baño para poder atar su cabello en una coleta alta, el delineador que tenía por debajo de los ojos se le había corrido y ahora parecía como un mapache o alguien que estuvo llorando por horas y horas.

Minutos después de aceptar que su aspecto físico no iba a cambiar en lo absoluto, se designó por quedarse así y dirigirse a su primera clase.

\- ¿Disculpa, donde encuentro el salón 2-B? - Pregunto la azabache a una chica de cabello castaño

\- Debes ser nueva, me imagino... - Respondió la castaña mirando de pies a cabeza el aspecto de la azabache

\- Si, y realmente necesito un poco de ayuda - Contestó Marinette sonriendo tímidamente

\- No te preocupes, nos pasa a todos y claro, te llevare a tu clase, igual yo voy para ese salón - Afirmo la castaña apagando su cigarrillo y caminando junto con Marinette

Marinette apretaba firmemente su bolsa contra el pecho, su respiración era agitada y nerviosa, había estado en diferentes escuelas muchas veces... pero esta vez era muy distinto. O tenía la esperanza de que lo fuera.

La chica de cabello castaño abrió la puerta del salón que marcaba 2-B en letras gigantes, esta le hizo una seña para que entrara con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

\- Llegas tarde, Bartolini ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que si llegas tarde por estar fumando ni siquiera entres? - Exclamó un adulto joven de tez blanquecina y rubio

\- Lo siento, ya sabes... la gente como yo no viene en limusina como otras personas - Respondió la castaña tomando su asiento en su lugar habitual y sonriendo con malicia

\- ¿Y usted quién es? - Pregunto el rubio mirando fijamente a Marinette

\- Soy nueva aquí... Me llamo Marinette Cheng - Contestó la azabache con una sonrisa tímida y mirando al suelo

\- Deja tu estúpida timidez para otra clase, ahora ve y encuentra un asiento... Llegas tarde - Exclamo el rubio seriamente haciendo que toda la clase se quedará callada

 ** _Bienvenida a la universidad._**

* * *

 ** _¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO?_**

 ** _¿QUIEREN MÁS?_**

 ** _VOTEN Y COMENTEN, DESGRACIADOS._**


End file.
